Nos insécurités
by iliadoka
Summary: SPOILER SAISON 5 : Les incertitudes, les cauchemars, Kate n'en pouvait plus. Elle venait de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait mourir sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire...


**Bonsoir tout le monde !  
**

**Nous espérons que vous allez bien. Voici un OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de Quetsche, une lectrice qui nous suit assidument et dont les commentaires nous font toujours énormément plaisir. Cet OS est donc notre façon de la remercier et de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire (un peu en retard, mais le voilà quand même).  
**

**Nous espérons que notre vision de ce qu'il se passe à la fin de l'épisode 8 de la saison 5 (donc attention SPOILER), vous plaira.  
**

**Comme toujours, nous attendons avec impatience vous commentaires, et vous souhaitons une agréable lecture.  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
**

**Nos insécurités**

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Kate courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais ses gestes étaient entravés par les liens que Léo, s'il s'agissait bien de son véritable nom, avait noué autour de ses poignets. En repensant à toute cette histoire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se flageller. Comment n'avait-elle pas vu clair dans son jeu ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser abuser de la sorte ? Elle qui se targuait d'être suffisamment aguerrie pour savoir lire les gens et reconnaître un menteur lorsqu'elle en avait un sous les yeux en était pour ses frais. Bien sûr, son esprit avait été tourné vers Castle et leur dispute. La première depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Du moins la seule qui l'avait amenée à remettre en question les fondements même de leur relation. Mais cela ne justifiait pas son attitude. Elle avait laissé sa vie privée prendre le pas sur tout le reste, et à présent elle en payait le prix. Castle était en danger, tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de faire la part des choses et s'était laissé abuser par un tueur un peu trop malin.

« _Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cette chose, ce n'est pas à propos de vos parents. C'est juste une excuse. Cette dispute, il s'agit de vous deux_ »

Pas un seul instant elle ne s'était doutée que celui qu'ils protégeaient était en réalité leur tueur. Et même si pour sa défense, cet homme paraissait si inoffensif dans sa banalité, elle aurait dû rester sur ses gardes. Mais Castle et elle n'avaient cessés de se disputer, se rendant responsable de l'échec de ce dîner en famille, et elle s'était laissé distraire. Dire que cet homme avait eu le culot de se mêler de leur dispute, allant même jusqu'à leur donner des conseils qu'elle avait trouvé plein de bons sens. Quelle idiote. Elle ne s'était pas méfier un seul instant, parce que si cela avait été le cas, elle ne se serait pas rebellée lorsque Castle s'était porté volontaire pour aller chercher des secours. Bien au contraire. Mais de le savoir seul dans les rues, avec des tueurs aux trousses, ou ce qu'elle croyait être des tueurs, lui avait glacé le sang, et elle avait tenté de l'en dissuader. Mais comme toujours, il avait su la rallier à sa cause et elle l'avait finalement laissé faire.

Le voir partir au danger l'avait rendu folle d'inquiétude, et sans se soucier d'avoir un spectateur, qui de toute façon avait compris depuis longtemps les liens qui les unissaient, elle s'était jetée sur ses lèvres comme s'il s'était agi de leur dernier baiser. Ils avaient encore besoin de parler de leurs problèmes, de tirer les choses au clair, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte en pensant qu'elle voulait rompre avec lui, tirer un trait sur leur histoire. Cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient endurés pour en arriver là. Ce baiser était une promesse de se retrouver pour pouvoir tirer une leçon de cet échec et consolider leur couple. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il se mette en danger pour elle, mais il avait eu raison en disant qu'elle devait faire passer leur « témoin » en priorité.

« _Ces différences qui paraissent si charmantes peuvent finir par vous diviser….Vivre votre vie pour maintenant a plus de sens que de vous inquiéter pour l'avenir_ »

Même si à présent qu'elle connaissait la vérité, elle ne doutait pas une seconde que s'il avait su plus tôt ce dont il retournait véritablement, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée seule avec cet homme. Et d'une certaine façon, elle était heureuse qu'il n'ait pas compris plus tôt. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, c'est elle qui serait partie chercher du renfort, et lui qui serait resté avec Léo, et définitivement, elle ne voulait pas revivre l'enfer qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'il avait été pris en otage par Tyson. Et alors qu'elle avançait vers Mike Dolan, celui qu'elle avait pris pour son ennemi alors qu'en réalité, il n'était qu'un homme en quête de justice, comme elle l'était, elle remerciait le ciel que Castle soit avec cet homme. Plutôt ironique quand on songeait qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien homme de main du clan O'Reilly, ceux-là même qui avait engagé Léo pour tuer Dolan. Et Castle et elle s'étaient retrouvés pris dans cette partie d'échec, se retrouvant relégués au rôle de pion.

Et elle détestait la sensation. Léo s'était habillement servi de lui pour qu'ils le mènent à sa cible et pouvoir ainsi terminer son contrat. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu cette affaire pour ce qu'elle était ? Un contrat de la mafia irlandaise. Dolan avait fini par accéder à la requête de son ami d'enfance, et avait trahi sa « famille ». Hors il était de notoriété publique qu'on ne quittait pas la famille en vie, d'où l'intervention de Léo, et la mort d'un prêtre dont la seule erreur avait été d'être ami avec Dolan. S'être fait manipulée de la sorte la rendait folle furieuse, mais ce qui la rendait encore plus enragée, était qu'elle avait mis la vie de Castle en danger. Après lui avoir révélé la vérité, Léo l'avait contrainte à appeler Castle pour lui fixer un rendez-vous.

_« Je n'accepterais rien avant de savoir si Castle va bien…. Nous pouvons peut-être replanifier quelque chose avec nos parents. Peut-être que nous pourrions aller voir un match de base-ball, quelque chose que nous apprécierions tous les quatre…._ »

Connaissant l'aversion de Martha pour ce sport, elle espérait que Castle comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas, et qu'il s'arrange pour que Dolan soit loin du lieu de rencontre lorsqu'ils y arriveraient. Elle savait cet espoir illusoire, mais elle espérait vraiment que pour une fois, Castle ferait passer Dolan et sa sécurité avant la sienne. Et cette idée la terrifiait, parce que cette fois elle était impuissante à le protéger. Elle avait littéralement les mains liées, Et elle avait beau être rassurée de savoir Castle avec Dolan maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le tuer, elle était morte de peur. Parce que si Dolan n'était pas la menace qu'elle pensait, ne cherchant qu'à découvrir la vérité au sujet de la mort de son frère de cœur, il n'en restait pas moins que Léo lui était un tueur professionnel, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à les tuer pour remplir son contrat. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour un échange, lui contre Castle.

L'ironie de la chose l'aurait presque fait hurler de rire si sa propre situation n'était pas désespérée. Bientôt, elle serait morte des mains du témoin qu'elle avait mis tant d'acharnement à protéger. Pour couronner le tour, elle avait éprouvée de la sympathie pour cet homme. Lui qui avait si bien compris sa relation avec Castle, captant leurs doutes et leurs incertitudes et qui lui avait prodigués de judicieux conseils tirés de sa propre expérience. Cet homme était un excellent acteur, jouant parfaitement le rôle de l'homme bien sous tous rapport afin d'endormir ses soupçons. Une moue dégoûtée tordit sa bouche en songeant qu'ils s'étaient laissé aller devant lui, débattant de leur relation comme s'il avait été leur conseillé conjugal. Pathétique, voilà le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité du lieu de rendez-vous.

« _Tout n'était pas que des mensonges. J'ai vraiment eu un psychologue, mais il m'a diagnostiqué sociopathe avec des tendances au meurtre, alors je l'ai tué_ »

Plus elle l'écoutait parler, et plus elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pas vu avant ce qui, à présent, lui sautait aux yeux. Elle avait tenté de le raisonner, mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui soufflait que c'était peine perdue. Un homme capable d'assez de sang froid pour se faire passer pour une victime afin de rester auprès de la police pour mieux approcher sa cible ne devait pas craindre grand-chose.

« _Je trouve votre relation fascinante. Vous et Castle avez quelques vrais problèmes, et c'est une honte que vous ne puissiez pas les résoudre. Mais comme je l'ai dit, la vie est trop courte !_ »

Kate s'était surprise à être atteinte par ces phrases qui résonnaient profondément en elle. Elle avait toujours douté, et doutait encore quant au bien-fondé de sa relation avec Castle. Alors si même un psychopathe sans foi ni loi en avait noté les failles et les lui envoyait en pleine figure, c'était que le problème devait être encore plus sérieux que ce qu'elle voulait bien reconnaître. Et cette vérité l'effrayait d'autant plus qu'en cet instant, alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait son amour, elle réalisait qu'elle allait mourir sans avoir eu la chance de mettre des mots sur ses peurs, de s'expliquer avec Castle pour que leur relation fonctionne. Elle était plus terrifiée de n'avoir jamais l'occasion de savoir si son histoire avec Castle était faite pour durer que de mourir. Elle devait avoir perdu la raison, à croire que la folie de cet homme était contagieuse.

«_ Les voilà_ »

Impuissante, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine, Kate regarda Léo avancer avec détermination vers la voiture, et alors qu'elle aurait voulu l'arrêter, l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il prévoyait, elle resta là, comme figée sur place. Elle regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, chaque mouvement se détachant au ralenti, comme pour mieux accentuer son impuissance. Alors qu'un hurlement désespéré retentissait, faisant écho aux détonations, elle sentit un profond désespoir l'envahir alors que les vitres de la voiture volaient en éclats, et que des râles d'agonie lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Ses hurlements fendirent l'air, et sans se préoccuper de sa propre sécurité, elle se précipita vers la voiture, priant pour que par miracle, Castle ne soit pas à l'intérieur. S'agrippant à la portière, indifférente aux débris de verre qui lui entaillèrent les paumes des mains, elle avisa les corps ensanglantés, et un nouvel hurlement lui échappa en découvrant l'amour de sa vie, une balle logée en pleine tête qui l'observait avec une expression de stupeur.

« Castle ! Non ! » Supplia-t-elle en sentant ses jambes se dérobées sous elle.

Le corps secoué de tremblements, le visage baigné de larmes de désespoir, elle s'agrippa à la portière, incapable de quitter des yeux le visage de son aimé. La culpabilité, de ses griffes acérées, déchirait en lambeau son cœur, et le désespoir recouvrait son âme de son manteau glacé, éteignant peu à peu la flamme de la vie en elle. C'était un cauchemar, et elle allait se réveiller, mais alors que les morceaux de verre entaillaient toujours plus profondément sa chaire, éveillant en elle un vague écho à la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, elle sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'avait perdu. Sa plus grande peur, celle qui l'avait si longtemps empêchée de se laisser aller à ses sentiments, la retenant de s'ouvrir à Castle et lui faisant perdre de précieuses années, s'était réalisée. L'homme qu'elle aimait était mort sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher, elle avait perdu encore une fois la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, encore une fois un monstre le lui avait enlevé.

Indifférente à ce qui l'entourait, elle réagit à peine lorsqu'un déclic caractéristique raisonna funestement dans son dos. Détachée de tout, indifférente au sort que cette ordure lui réservait, elle se redressa, jeta un dernier regard d'amour à son homme, en un adieu silencieux et poignant, puis lentement se tourna pour faire face à l'homme qui avait tué son cœur. Elle allait mourir, et accueillait la faucheuse avec plaisir, sans peur. Elle attendait la Mort avec impatience, pressée de rejoindre son « One and Done ». Sans lui sa vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue, et elle refusait d'affronter les épreuves qui l'attendaient encore sans l'avoir à ses côtés pour l'épauler, la rassurer, l'aimer. Elle était plus effrayée de devoir poursuivre son existence sans son compagnon que de mourir. Alors plongeant son regard dans celui sans âme de Léo, elle sentit une profonde sérénité l'envahir, et séchant ses larmes, elle sourit au moment où la détonation déchira le calme de la nuit, la délivrant de sa souffrance.

Le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule glacée, le corps tremblant fiévreusement et la respiration haletante, Kate Beckett se réveilla dans son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Paniquée, elle scruta la pièce, en quête d'un ennemi quelconque, mais seul le vide de son appartement répondit à ses angoisses. Frémissante, elle ramena la couette contre elle, cherchant à apaiser ses tremblements, et tendit la main là où aurait dû se trouver son partenaire, mais elle ne rencontra que la froideur des draps. Dans un sursaut, encore sous le choc de son cauchemar, elle baissa les yeux sur la place vide, mettant de longues secondes avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas là. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait raccompagné son père chez lui, et il était rentré au loft pour réconforter Alexis qui était revenue dès qu'elle avait appris leur disparition. Et lorsqu'elle était revenue chez elle, elle s'était sentie trop épuisée pour traverser la ville et le rejoindre.

Elle aurait aimé l'appeler et lui demander de la rejoindre, mais sa fierté l'en avait empêchée, et puis elle n'avait pas voulu interrompre sa soirée avec Alexis. Alors elle s'était douchée et s'était couchée sans même dîner. Et à présent, alors qu'elle se remettait doucement de son horrible songe, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de le serrer dans ses bras, de le couvrir de baisers et de lui dire tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit. Elle avait peur, était terrifiée, son rêve n'étant que le reflet de ce qu'elle avait ressenti au cours de la journée. Cette histoire l'avait plus ébranlée qu'elle ne l'avait cru, et lorsqu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, elle avait remercié le ciel de ne pas l'avoir perdu.

« _J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu…_ » Avait-elle murmuré à son oreille pour que lui seul l'entende.

« _Non, jamais…_ » Avait été sa réponse alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi affirmatif alors qu'une fois encore il avait frôlé la mort ? Combien de temps allait-il encore jouer les trompes la mort avant que la Faucheuse ne décide de venir réclamer son dû ? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas ? Se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux, elle tourna la tête vers son radio réveil et constata qu'il n'était que 3 heures du matin. Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas, pas sans lui à ses côtés pour éloigner les mauvais rêves, et faire taire ses craintes. Elle le voulait auprès d'elle, il le fallait, elle en avait besoin. Elle n'avait plus peur d'admettre qu'elle était dépendante de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de le reconnaître alors que tout son corps le réclamait. Elle le voulait dans ses bras, dans son lit, elle voulait qu'il la rassure, qu'ils parlent de leurs peurs et qu'ensuite ils fassent passionnément l'amour.

Elle voulait se sentir vivante, qu'il chasse les ombres et ramène le soleil dans sa vie, comme lui seul savait le faire. Avant même qu'elle n'en ait véritablement pris la décision, elle bondissait souplement de son lit, se retrouvant sur ses pieds. Ne prenant pas le temps de se changer, elle enfila une paire de tennis, et après avoir attrapé son manteau, prit ses clés et se rua dehors. Les rues de New-York étant désertes à cette heure de la nuit, elle arriva en moins de 10 minutes chez son homme et pénétra en trombe dans l'immeuble sous le regard lourd de sommeil du veilleur qui, après l'avoir reconnue, se recala aussi confortablement que possible contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Trouvant l'ascenseur trop lent, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches, et arriva essoufflée devant chez son écrivain. Sans hésitation, elle sortit sa clé et déverrouilla la porte avant de se faufiler dans l'appartement de son partenaire.

Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, elle prit la direction de sa chambre, faisant le moins de bruit possible en traversant le bureau du maître du macabre. Aussi silencieuse qu'une panthère avançant vers sa proie, elle s'engouffra dans cette chambre qu'elle était venue à considérer comme la sienne, et dans des pas d'une telle souplesse qu'aucun son ne se fit entendre, ne trahissant pas sa présence, elle avança jusqu'au lit de son homme. La pièce était uniquement éclairée par les rayons de l'astre lunaire, mais cela lui suffisait pour observer son amour endormi. Baigné d'un doux halo, qui sublimait sa beauté naturelle, elle le dévora longuement du regard, et nota qu'une ride de contrariété barrait son front, ce qui n'arrivait jamais lorsqu'elle dormait avec lui. Lui manquait-elle ? A la façon dont il serrait dans ses bras l'oreiller qu'elle utilisait habituellement, elle pouvait penser que oui.

Souriante, elle leva les draps et après s'être débarrassée de ses tennis d'un coup de pied, se glissa avec satisfaction sous ceux-ci. Avec douceur, elle se laissa aller jusqu'à ressentir la chaleur bienfaisante du corps robuste de son homme, et un soupir de bien-être lui échappa. Sentant une présence à ses côtés, et surpris par celle-ci, le romancier s'éveilla en sursaut, et cherchant à échapper à son assaillant mystère, s'empêtra dans les couvertures, leur livrant un combat de titan avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol. Sous le regard amusé de Kate, il jura copieusement avant de parvenir enfin à se libérer pour réussir à tendre le bras pour éclairer la pièce, découvrant que son visiteur nocturne n'était autre que sa muse qui l'observait, à genoux sur son lit, les mains jointes entre les cuisses, se retenant de rire en se mordant les lèvres.

« Ne te gêne pas pour moi, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de rire de mes déboires ! » pesta Castle en rejetant avec rage ses draps avant de revenir dans le lit.

A cette réplique la jeune femme ne put retenir un éclat de rire et celui-ci se répercuta dans la pièce. Castle lui lança un regard faussement mauvais avant de sourire tendrement, la couvant d'un regard d'adoration. Il aimait tellement le son de son rire qui le comblait de bonheur. C'était un plaisir à la fois simple et précieux de l'entendre ainsi s'esclaffer, témoignant ainsi d'un fait dont il ne pouvait que se réjouir. Elle était heureuse et ne s'en cachait pas, même si elle riait à ses dépens. La dévorant du regard, il attendit qu'elle se calme, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres. Se sentant observer, Kate plongea son regard dans celui de son homme, et son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors que des bribes de son cauchemar l'assaillaient. Fronçant les sourcils, Castle vit son expression s'assombrir, et l'inquiétude mêlée à la douleur emplir son regard. Mais le pire de tout pour lui fut de voir des larmes perler à son regard.

Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait, mais cela avait eu suffisamment d'impact sur elle pour qu'elle débarque en pleine nuit dans sa chambre, en pyjama. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait traversé la ville en pyjama. Sentant l'inquiétude l'envahir à son tour, il se rapprocha de sa muse, caressant sa joue avec douceur, comme pour la rassurer.

« Que se passe-t-il, Kate ? » S'enquit l'écrivain en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Prend moi dans tes bras et serre moi fort Castle » Supplia-t-elle en se lovant contre lui.

Sans un mot, il accéda à sa requête et la serra contre lui, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa lentement pour l'apaiser. Il la sentait trembler, souffler, lutter et pleurer contre lui, lui arrachant le cœur. Il laissa sa détresse se déverser en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme enfin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ? » Souffla-t-il à son oreille sans relâcher son étreinte, sentant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à s'éloigner de lui.

« Je suis terrifiée, Castle… » Avoua-t-elle sans détour, rejetant la tête en arrière pour plonger son regard baigné de larmes dans le sien.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il, même s'il commençait à comprendre ce qui avait motivé cette crise d'angoisse.

Sans répondre, Kate se pressa un peu plus contre Rick, enveloppant son corps de ses bras et de ses jambes pour mieux s'imprégner de son odeur. Suivant le mouvement, l'écrivain s'allongea, souriant lorsque Kate se retrouva coucher sur lui, la tête sur son torse et les mains fermement agrippées à son t-shirt. Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de la presser, Castle se mit à lui caresser le dos, attendant qu'elle se calme suffisamment pour lui parler et se confier à lui. Et s'il devait attendre toute la nuit dans cette position pour qu'elle se sente prête à lui faire part de ses états d'âme, il attendrait. Surtout que cette position était loin de lui déplaire. Le silence reprit ses droits, et alors qu'il sentait Kate frissonner contre lui, il se pencha pour atteindre le sol, tâtonnant à la recherche des couvertures qui y gisaient encore. Il sentit Kate sourire contre son cou, se moquant visiblement de ses efforts, mais il n'en tint pas compte, et poussa un cri triomphal lorsqu'il se saisit enfin de l'objet de ses recherches.

« Il me semble que tu t'amuses beaucoup à mes dépens ce soir » lui fit-il gentiment remarquer tout en les recouvrant des chaudes couvertures.

Toujours sans un mot, Kate bougea légèrement, s'installant plus confortablement sur lui, et rejetant la tête en arrière, déposa un baiser sur sa pomme d'Adam avant de retrouver sa position initiale dans un soupir de contentement qui lui fit resserrer son emprise autour de la taille de sa compagne. Après une légère hésitation, Castle éteignit la lampe et s'installa pour la nuit. Il commençait à somnoler lorsque la voix de Kate s'éleva dans le silence de la chambre.

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdu aujourd'hui. Et j'ai réalisé que j'avais plus peur de te perdre que de mourir » commença-t-elle dans un murmure en se mettant à jouer avec les rebords de son t-shirt.

« Je vais bien Kate, nous allons bien » souffla-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Lui aussi avait eu la peur de sa vie, lorsqu'il avait compris bien trop tard qui était Léo. Il s'en était tellement voulu de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. S'il avait su, c'est Kate qu'il aurait envoyé pour chercher les secours.

« Avant j'avais peur de te laisser entrer, mais aujourd'hui, c'est de te voir partir qui m'effraie » poursuivit-elle comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Conscient qu'elle avait besoin de parler sans qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à dire, il garda le silence cette fois, lui témoignant son attention par de tendres caresses d'encouragement.

« Tu es devenu si important dans ma vie, que je n'arrive même pas à l'envisager sans toi dedans. Et je sais qu'on ne fonctionne pas sur le papier, mais ça m'est égal, parce que ce que l'on partage tous les deux, je ne l'avais jamais vécu avec personne d'autre, et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi pour entreprendre ce voyage. » Reprit-elle en faisant remonter sa main sur son torse, pour venir la perdre sur sa nuque, jouant doucement avec ses cheveux, se délectant comme toujours de leur douceur soyeuse.

Il bouillonnait d'envie de la rassurer, mais il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas fini, et c'était si rare qu'elle se confie autant, qu'il se fit violence et réprima sa pulsion. Déposant un baiser sur son front, il espéra qu'elle l'interprète pour ce qu'il était. Un encouragement, un gage de son amour indéfectible.

« Je crois que tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je vais m'accrocher à toi Castle, et j'ai peur qu'un jour tu comprennes que tu t'es trompé sur moi, que je ne suis pas celle que tu croyais, et que ce jour-là tu décides de rompre ta promesse et de m'abandonner. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais cette simple idée m'angoisse, et je crois qu'au fond, c'est pour ça que j'ai si mal pris l'échec de ce dîner en famille, parce que j'ai pris ça pour le signe avant-coureur de ta prise de conscience » termina-t-elle dans un souffle tremblant.

Estomaqué, Castle mit quelques longues secondes avant d'assimiler totalement ce que venait de lui dire Kate. Si cette déclaration n'était pas un « je t'aime » traditionnel, ça y ressemblait à s'y méprendre. En fait, c'était mieux qu'un simple « je t'aime » parce que ces mots venaient du cœur de sa muse, et ça n'avait pas de prix.

« Oh Kate… » Soupira-t-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, déposant de délicats baisers sur chaque surface de son visage qu'il pouvait atteindre dans cette position « Je crois que c'est toi qui n'as pas conscience d'à quel point je t'aime, et comme je vais t'enchaîner à moi pour que jamais tu ne t'éloignes. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne quitterais jamais l'étreinte de mes bras, si ça ne tenais qu'a moi je te menotterais à moi pour que tu ne me quittes jamais ! Comment pourrais-je t'abandonner alors que tu es ma vie ? Je n'ai commencé à vivre que le jour où tu es entrée dans mon existence, alors te quitter reviendrait à me condamner moi-même. » Poursuivit-il en frémissant d'angoisse à cette simple idée.

« Castle… »Murmura Kate en laissant sa seconde main rejoindre la première, enlaçant son partenaire par la nuque, se plaquant plus encore contre lui.

« Rien ne me terrifie plus que le fait que tu réalises que tu as commis une terrible erreur en nous donnant une chance, et que tu me chasses de ta vie. Tu as peur que je t'abandonne, mais la seule façon pour moi de ne plus faire partie de ton existence, c'est que tu me demandes de partir Kate. Si j'avais eu l'envie de le faire par moi-même, je l'aurais fait lorsque je croyais que rien ne se passerait jamais entre nous. Mais même là, j'ai été incapable de rester loin de toi, tu m'es tellement essentielle. Tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point tu me rends heureux, alors crois-moi, je ne compte aller nulle part » termina-t-il en posant sa joue contre le front de sa muse.

« C'est une promesse ? » s'assura-t-elle en se surélevant légèrement sur ses avant-bras pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui débordant d'amour de son romancier.

« Non, non, c'est une menace » plaisanta-t-il en lui souriant d'un air gamin, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de sa muse.

« Castle… » Soupira-t-elle en laissant ses doigts venir jouer avec son lobe d'oreille, prête à l'entendre crier grâce.

« Oui Kate c'est une promesse, et tu sais bien qu'en ce qui te concerne, je m'efforce de toujours les honorées » approuva-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« Je sais, et je te promets à mon tour de ne plus laisser mes peurs prendre le dessus. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous » souffla-t-elle avant de s'emparer tendrement de ses lèvres.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire de toute façon » marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers.

Dans un sourire mutin, Kate lui mordilla la lèvre, lui intimant le silence. L'heure n'était plus aux confidences, mais à l'action. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle le voulait maintenant pour se sentir vivante mais plus que tout pour LE sentir en vie en elle.

« Fais-moi l'amour Castle, montres-moi à quel point nous sommes bons ensemble… » Lui ordonna-t-elle en donnant un coup de hanche impudique au-dessus de son corps échauffé.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, tu vas te sentir plus vivante que jamais mon ange… » Gronda-t-il.

Dans une habile manœuvre, il la fit basculer sous lui et intensifia leur baiser, avalant le cri de surprise qu'elle poussa, et les gémissements qu'elle laissa échapper par la suite, l'encouragèrent à se montrer toujours plus audacieux. Avide de lui, elle fit glisser ses mains sur son corps, souriant en le sentant frissonner contre elle, avant de les ramenées autour de sa nuque, rapprochant son visage du sien, l'embrassant avec une fougueuse impétuosité qui les laissa tout deux haletants et désireux de toujours plus. Dans un balai enfiévré, ils entreprirent de se départir de leurs vêtements, rivalisant d'imagination pour faire perdre la tête à l'autre sous les caresses dont ils se couvraient mutuellement. Enfin nus, ils se stoppèrent, comme pour mieux savourer ce moment, chacun d'eux dévorant l'autre d'un regard brûlant, et un sourire d'une satisfaction toute masculine, éclaira le visage de Castle lorsque Kate se mordit la lèvre d'envie et d'excitation, alors que ses yeux caressait la moindre parcelle de son corps offert à son regard.

Sentant son désir pour elle s'accroître, Castle laissa ses mains descendre entre les seins de sa compagne, jusqu'à ses hanches, qu'il caressa voluptueusement, ravi des frissons de plaisir qui la traversait, puis, dans un geste précis et autoritaire, il les posa dans son dos et la tira au plus près de lui, rivant leurs bassins l'un à l'autre. Se penchant au-dessus d'elle, il embrassa le haut de sa poitrine, suça la peau fine de son cou alors que ses mains dansaient dans son dos avant d'élire domicile sur sa chute de reins. Enfiévrée, Kate s'arqua contre lui, l'invitant à redescendre vers sa poitrine qui lui hurlait de la soulager de cette tension insoutenable qu'il était le seul à éveiller en elle, et il s'empressa de satisfaire à sa requête, trop heureux de rendre service. Kate enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure et le colla un peu plus à elle, avant de le tirer vers elle, et il remonta pour se perdre dans un nouveau baiser étourdissant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un feu d'artifice éclata derrière ses paupières closes qu'il consentit à interrompre le baiser, et se surélevant au-dessus de Kate, la dominant totalement, il se délecta de la vue qu'elle lui offrait. Une jambe fléchie, et l'autre enroulée autour de sa taille, les bras le long du corps, serrant les draps entre ses poings crispés, la poitrine se soulevant délicieusement au rythme endiablé de sa respiration, le visage rougeoyant de désir, Kate l'observait à travers ses cils recourbés, attendant son prochain assaut avec impatience. Il adorait plus que tout lorsqu'elle le laissait totalement maître des opérations, se contentant d'apprécier ses caresses et de se laisser guider vers les plages du plaisir absolu. Lentement, il redescendit vers elle, sans rompre la connexion de leur regard, et repris ses caresses, laissant ses mains et ses lèvres célébrer comme il se devait le corps de cette déesse qui était tout à lui.

Il avait convoité ce corps dès le premier jour, à la seconde même où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'en découvrir les secrets les plus intimes. Agrippée aux draps, Kate se retenait pour ne pas crier d'extase devant la flopée d'émotion que Castle lui faisait ressentir. Avec une lenteur dévastatrice, de ses baisers explorateurs, il l'amena au bord du gouffre, et elle se sentait de plus en plus consumée par ce mélange de sensualité et de désir qui papillonnait dans son ventre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle le voulait, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre en ce monde. Elle avait besoin de lui, un besoin si primal qu'il en devenait douloureux. Rouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle plongea instantanément son regard obscurcit par la passion dans celui tout aussi troublé de son amant, et y lut une faim aussi intense, un besoin aussi primordial. Alors dans un long gémissement amoureux, elle l'invita à la faire sienne.

Encadrant son visage de ses grandes mains, il lui intima silencieusement de garder les yeux ouverts, et lentement, comme s'il avait toute l'éternité, il se fondit en elle, la laissant l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Un ange passa, les laissant savourer cette intime connexion, puis leurs corps se remirent en mouvement, comme s'ils étaient incapables de réfréner plus longtemps cette tempête d'émotions qui les poussaient l'un contre l'autre. Tous deux luttaient pour ne pas rompre leur connexion visuelle qui exacerbait les sensations qu'ils ressentaient, se perdant dans le regards expressif de l'autre, et comme pour parfaire cet instant, ils s'attirèrent l'un l'autre pour se perdre dans un baiser sauvage et farouche qui imita le rythme de leurs corps, et soudain ils crièrent dans la bouche de l'autre, terrassés par une vague de jouissance si violente qu'ils mirent un certain temps avant de reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

Avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent définitivement, Castle se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de sa muse et prit place à ses côtés. Tendrement, dans des gestes alanguis, il lui caressa le ventre et les seins en attendant qu'elle reprenne son souffle et ses esprits. Kate ne bougea pas, son corps encore sous le choc de cette déferlante extatique, mais elle tourna la tête vers lui. Un sourire ravi et comblé, empli de fierté et d'amour lui fit face, et elle se sentit sourire à son tour. La sentant frissonner, il l'attira tout contre lui pour qu'elle repose sur son torse et les recouvrit de la chaude couverture, ne voulant pas qu'elle prenne froid. Dans un soupir de bien-être, Kate bascula légèrement la tête, et comme s'il avait perçu son appel silencieux, il baissa la sienne et ils échangèrent un baiser plein de fougue, et de tendresse qui se stoppa de lui-même. Rattrapés par la fatigue de cette journée chargée en émotions, ils se laissèrent entraînés vers le pays des rêves, blottis l'un contre l'autre, étroitement enlacés, comme pour conjurer leur peur de se perdre.

« Je t'aime… »

Le murmure, à peine perceptible, traversa les limbes du sommeil qui menaçaient de les engloutir, et ils resserrèrent leur étreinte, un même sourire étirant leurs lèvres, alors qu'ils sombraient enfin dans un sommeil réparateur.


End file.
